Tonikaku Koge
by Catatan Tsubame
Summary: Kisah dua bersaudara dan kendaraan roda dua sejuta umat. AU.
1. Belajar Naik Sepeda

_Kamar Sasuke, sore hari._

Selesai menerjemah, Sasuke merasa sedikit kelelahan. Permintaan klien kali ini cukup banyak dan diminta dalam waktu yang cepat. Di sisi lain, dia harus melakukan kegiatan lain yang akan memotong jatah pengerjaan tugasnya itu. Jangan lupakan juga waktu istirahat apabila dia sudah mulai mual melihat deretan huruf di layar komputer.

"Sasuke, tolong jemurkan baju dan angkat baju yang sudah kering, ya!" suara Bu Mikoto, ibunya, terdengar dari dapur.

Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan komputernya, mengiyakan perintah ibunya tanpa suara, mengangkat cucian yang akan dijemur dari mesin cuci, lalu pergi ke halaman belakang di mana baju biasa dijemur. Saat hampir selesai menjemur, dia melihat ke arah gudang. Ada beberapa sepeda yang sudah tak terpakai tergantung di temboknya, sebuah sepeda gunung dan dua sepeda kota keluaran lama. Dia memandangi sepeda-sepeda itu sejenak. Sepertinya dia teringat sesuatu.

 **Tonikaku Koge**

 **( Kayuh Saja Terus)**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto tetap milik Kishimoto Masashi. Tsubame pinjam tokoh saja.**

 ** _Warning: AU. Terkadang OOC dan beberapa istilah-istilah terkait sepeda mungkin akan membingungkanmu_**

 ** _Sasuke, kelas 2 SD. Itachi, kelas 1 SMP._**

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah mengenal sepeda sejak sebelum sekolah. Itachi, kakaknyalah, yang mengenalkan pada enaknya bersepeda. Hampir setiap hari libur, Itachi mengajak Sasuke berkeliling desa dengan sepeda ibunya. Karena anak kecil gerakan kakinya tidak terkontrol, Itachi mengikat kaki Sasuke kecil dengan kain pada rangka sepeda. Sasuke kecil sangat menikmati bersepeda dibonceng kakaknya, baik nantinya mereka akan melewati turunan, tanjakan, jalan makadam, atau dikejar orang gila saat tersesat pun dia masih bisa menikmati perjalanannya. Mungkin dia belum tahu rasanya mengendarai sepeda sendiri seperti Itachi.

Saat sudah bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak, Sasuke dititipkan di rumah neneknya setiap siang karena ayah dan ibunya bekerja. Sembari menunggu orang tuanya menjemput sore harinya, Sasuke biasanya bermain dengan anak-anak tetangga neneknya setiap siang (yang kadang membuat neneknya gusar karena Sasuke tidak mau tidur siang). Dia kadang bermain bersama anak-anak keluarga Inuzuka, Hana dan Kiba. Atau kadang bersama Neji Hyuuga, anak pemilik rumah besar di dekat rumah neneknya.

Suatu hari, Neji ingin mengajak Sasuke berkeliling pasar dengan sepeda. Karena saat itu Sasuke belum bisa mengendarai sepeda, akhirnya Sasuke membonceng sepeda Neji.

Di jalan,

"Kak Neji, sudah berapa lama kau bisa naik sepeda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Emm, mungkin saat aku masih TK," jawab Neji.

"Eh, apa nggak susah? Nggak jatuh?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Jatuh itu sudah biasa, Sasuke. Kalau mau bisa ya sudah resikonya jatuh. Tapi kalau jatuh kan bisa berdiri lagi," Neji menjawab sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya melewati pertokoan. Kaca pertokoan memperlihatkan wajah Sasuke yang sedang berpikir keras di sadel belakang, seperti tertantang untuk bisa bersepeda seperti Neji.

Malam harinya, saat Sasuke sudah dijemput orang tuanya, dia menghampiri Itachi yang saat itu baru selesai makan,

"Kak, Kak. Aku ingin belajar naik sepeda," katanya.

"Eh, benarkah? Kok tumben?" Itachi balik bertanya.

"Kak Neji bilang, dia sudah bisa naik sepeda sejak TK, Kak. Aku malu, sudah kelas 2 tapi belum bisa naik sepeda," jawab Sasuke pelan-pelan, seakan takut pembicaraanya didengar orang tuanya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu belajar dulu pakai sepedaku yang hijau itu," ujar Itachi sambil menghadap ke langit-langit, seolah membayangkan Sasuke naik sepeda hijau miliknya.

Sasuke seperti berpikir sejenak. Sepeda hijau yang dimaksud Itachi itu adalah jenis sepeda gunung dari label yang kurang terkenal. Harganya murah sekali. Rangkanya berukuran tanggung dan kurus. Tapi itu bukan jadi masalah bagi Sasuke. Yang menjadi masalah adalah tinggi sadelnya yang sudah tidak bisa diatur lagi karena sepeda itu memang diperuntukkan anak usia di atas 10 tahun. Dia sudah pernah iseng mengubah pengaturan sadel sepeda itu sampai yang terpendek. Namun saat dia mencoba menaikinya, kakinya bahkan belum sampai ke tanah. Agaknya, Itachi paham dengan keadaan Sasuke,

"Apa aku bilang ayah kalau kau mau latihan sepeda? Barangkali sepedaku yang dulu masih ada di gudang. Biar ayah yang keluarkan," sambung Itachi sambil melihat Sasuke yang tampak berpikir keras.

"Eh, kau ada sepeda kecil, Kak?" tanyanya heran. Itachi hanya meringis sambil memandang Sasuke,

"Iya, itu sepeda pertamaku dulu. Mungkin kau bisa berlatih dengan sepeda itu," jawab Itachi.

Setelah diberi tahu Itachi esok paginya, Pak Fugaku, ayah mereka, mengeluarkan sepeda kecil berwarna hitam dari gudang. Sepedanya sudah kusam, namun rangkanya masih kokoh, dan rem yang bisa digunakan hanya satu. Pak Fugaku dulu membelinya untuk Itachi di pasar loak dengan harga yang sangat murah tapi kondisinya masih bagus (beliau biasa mencari barang di pasar loak untuk menghemat biaya dan mengenalkan Itachi dan Sasuke dengan dunia mesin). Karena rangkanya sudah kusam,Pak Fugaku mengecatnya lagi dengan cat semprot warna perak. Sekarang warnanya jadi lebih berkilau dari sebelumnya.

"Ayah, apa aku tidak pakai roda tambahan?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat ayahnya mengelap sepeda itu.

"Eh, buat apa? Berlatih saja dengan yang ini. Kalau pakai roda bantu, nanti nggak bisa-bisa," jawab Pak Fugaku.

Sasuke berpikir keras, apakah ia bisa bersepeda tanpa roda bantu?

"Kalau kau mau bisa, sering-seringlah cuci dan lap sepedanya. Nanti kalau sudah ,tuntun sepedanya keluar masuk garasi, baru kau bisa berlatih sepeda," tambah Pak Fugaku.

Sasuke mengangguk. Menurut saja apa yang ayahnya katakan, walaupun dia masih bingung, apa hubungannya mengelap sepeda dengan kemampuan mengendarai sepeda.

Setiap hari, sehabis pulang sekolah, Sasuke mencuci dan mengelap sepeda kecil berwarna perak itu. Sambil mengelap, dia mengamati bagian-bagian dari sepeda itu. Mulai dari setang, rem serta kabelnya, rantai, gir, roda, ban, sadel, sampai pedalnya. Terkadang dia bertanya pada Itachi bagian mana yang tidak diketahui fungsinya.

"Kak, kenapa hanya rem kanannya saja yang bisa dipakai? Kalau dipakai di jalan 'kan berbahaya. Nanti bisa terjungkal," kata Sasuke suatu hari saat melakukan rutinitas membersihkan sepeda kecilnya.

"Eh, kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Menurutnya, dia belum pernah menjelaskan tentang kegunaan tiap rem pada Sasuke.

"Di buku yang ada gambar sepeda motor itu ada cara pakainya, Kak. Katanya, kalau di jalan turunan kita pakai rem depan yang ada di sebelah kanan, bisa terjungkal. Ada gambarnya lho, di situ. Masak Kakak nggak tahu?"

Itachi mengingat sejenak buku yang dimaksud Sasuke. Dia ingat sekarang, sepertinya itu manual book yang didapat dari sepeda motor baru Bu Mikoto. Buku itu memang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatian Sasuke karena cetakannya berwarna dan penuh gambar. Padahal yang berwarna hanya iklan produk yang dikeluarkan pabrik motor tersebut. Hanya saja, Itachi tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke mengingat bagian peringatan itu.

"Oh, kalau terjungkal itu karena orangnya menyetir terlalu kencang dan mengerem mendadak, Sasuke," jawab Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, aku latihan di halaman depan rumah saja, tanahnya rata. Aku nggak mau kalau di halaman belakang. Jalannya turun, nanti nggak bisa ngerem!" putus Sasuke mantap.

Itachi diam saja. Lebih baik adiknya mengetahui sendiri bagaimana rasanya berlatih sepeda di depan rumah.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, Sasuke sudah mulai mengurangi kegiatan mencuci dan mengelap sepedanya. Sasuke lebih sering menaiki sepedanya dan menjalankannya dengan kaki karena tubuhnya belum bisa seimbang. Dia berjalan bolak-balik di halaman depan rumahnya. Kakinya kadang dinaikkan, kadang diturunkan, sampai sepedanya bisa maju sendiri. Namun, hanya menggerakkan sepeda itu di tempat yang sama membuatnya bosan. Dia mulai melirik halaman belakang untuk tujuan berlatih sepeda. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dia akan melalui jalanan yang agak menurun di halaman belakang.

Sekarang, Sasuke berlatih di halaman belakang rumahnya. Sesekali dia memberanikan diri mengangkat kakinya ke pedal tapi masih saja jatuh,

"Uh, kok orang-orang enak banget, ya? Tinggal naikkan kaki ke pedal, sepedanya bisa jalan," Sasuke menggerutu pelan.

Itachi yang sedang menyapu halaman belakang menyahuti Sasuke,

"Hei, ayo letakkan kakimu di pedal!"

"Eh, belum bisa, Kak. Ini tadi masih jatuh-jatuh,"

"Nggak papa, nanti aku pegangi dari belakang," tambah Itachi sambil berjalan menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke menaiki sepedanya lagi, memasang ancang-ancang untuk menjalankan sepeda lagi. Itachi memegangi setang dan sadelnya dari samping.

"Anggap saja kau sudah bisa mengayuh sepedanya. Sudah siap?" tanya Itachi.

"Uhuh…" jawab Sasuke.

"Oke, ayo maju!" seru Itachi

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan canggung, jadi sepedanya bergerak sedikit-sedikit. Itachi yang menuntun sepedanya menjadi lelah karena langkahnya jadi melambat dan berat.

"Hei, hei. Kayuhnya yang niat! Kalau lambat-lambat, sepedanya pasti jatuh," kata Itachi yang berhenti memegangi sepeda Sasuke.

"Tapi belum berani, Kak. Kakiku harus turun. Takut jatuh," sahut Sasuke sambil menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Kan sudah kupegangi. Jadi santailah sedikit," Itachi menyahut balik.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, lalu dia memutuskan untuk mencobanya lagi,

"Kak, tuntun lagi!" serunya.

"Ya, ya. Ayo!" Itachi berdiri lagi lalu mulai memegangi sepeda kecil berwarna perak itu.

Selama seminggu ini, Sasuke berlatih dengan dituntun Itachi. Terkadang, ibunya yang sedang menyapu halaman membantu Sasuke untuk menuntun sepedanya, bergantian dengan Itachi. Namun, Sasuke kadang tidak suka kalau dibantu ibunya,

"Ibu capek. Berhenti dulu, ya," keluh Bu Mikoto.

"Uh, kurang lama, Bu. Ya sudah. Aku minta bantu kakak aja," Sasuke turut mengeluh. Sepertinya dia masih belum mau berhenti dari sepedanya.

"Itachi, tolong bantu Sasuke lagi, ya. Ibu yang menyapu saja," kata ibunya.

Halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha memiliki jalan yang menurun. Ini dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk berlatih sekarang. Di tengah jalan menurun dia oleng, dia masih bangkit lagi dan tetap meletakkan kakinya pada pedal, walaupun belum bisa mengayuh. Hal itu dilakukan berulang-ulang sampai dia merasa lelah sendiri.

Seminggu kemudian, seperti sore biasanya, Itachi dan ibunya menyapu halaman belakang rumah. Sedangkan Pak Fugaku beristirahat setelah memilah kayu di halaman belakang dan Sasuke masih belajar bersepeda tanpa dituntun. Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke lebih senang mengendarai sepedanya dengan menuruni jalanan ke halaman belakang. Karena jalannya menurun, dia tidak perlu kesulitan mengendalikan pedal, karena sepedanya sudah pasti bergerak. Dia turun ke halaman belakang, lalu naik lagi ke halaman depan. Turun lalu naik lagi, begitu seterusnya.

Saat Sasuke mencoba untuk menuruni jalanan itu lagi, dia menaikkan kedua kakinya tanpa sadar, lalu dia naik ke halaman depan. Saat dia menuruni jalan sekali lagi, dia menyadari sesuatu,

"Hei, bisa! Aku bisa naik sepeda, nggak jatuh lagi! Whaaaa!!! Kakak, Ibu! Aku bisa naik sepeda!" teriak Sasuke tanpa turun dari sepeda.

Sambil menyapu halaman, ibunya tersenyum. Itachi yang membantu ibunya pun demikian. Sasuke lalu kembali menaiki sepedanya, mengulang menuruni dan menaik halaman rumah hingga langit mulai berubah jingga.

 _selesai(?)_

 _Catatan Tsubame:_ _Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fict pertama Tsubame di fandom ini. Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian?_ _Oh ya, apa cuma Tsubame di sini yang merasa keluarga Uchiha di canon suka pakai jasa kredit (inget episode Itachi Shinden pas disuruh nyari kucingnya Neko Baba, tiba-tiba Neko Baba titip pesan supaya ayahnya segera melunasi pembelian senjata? Ada lagi pas rumah Uchiha hancur pas Sakura mukul tanah terus dia keinget kalau cicilannya belum lunas) atau mereka menganut sistem irit? #seriusnanya_ _Ini sepertinya akan panjang. Mohon bersabar ya._

Tambahan:

Hari itu, saat Sasuke bermain dengan sepedanya (dia masih sangat antusias dengan sepeda dan keahlian barunya), Itachi mengajak Juzou, temannya, untuk singgah sebentar di rumah karena sepertinya Juzou kehabisan angkutan dan ibunya belum menjemput sampai sekarang. Juzou dan Itachi datang dari sekolah saat tiba-tiba ibunya memanggil Sasuke. Sepertinya ibunya butuh bantuan, yang ternyata minta dibelikan tepung. jadi, Sasuke memarkir sepedanya di luar rumah dan meninggalkannya sebentar.

Saat Sasuke kembali dari membeli tepung pesanan ibunya, dia terkejut,

"Hah, kenapa Kak Juzou pakai sepedaku?" tanyanya heran.

Mengapa Sasuke kaget? Bukan apa-apa, tapi bayangkan tubuh Juzou yang besar dan agak kekar menaiki sepeda kecil Sasuke. Menurut Sasuke, itu seperti beruang naik sepeda di pertunjukan sirkus.

( _bersambung_ )


	2. Ada Belokan di Setiap Jalan

Di sore hari yang cerah, Sasuke yang sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya berhenti sejenak setelah mendengar Bu Mikoto memanggil namanya dari dalam rumah,

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Iya, Bu. Ada apa?" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan cepat masuk ke rumah.

"Tolong ambilkan baju Ibu dan Ayah di tempat penjahit yang biasa, ya. Ibu mau ambil sendiri tapi masih menyetrika ini semua," kata Bu Mikoto sambil menunjuk tumpukan baju kusut.

"Baik. Bayarnya berapa, Bu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil jaket di gantungan baju dan mencari kunci motor.

"Ee, Ibu tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau bawa saja dompet Ibu?" tawar Bu Mikoto sambil menunjuk kamar beliau.

"Oh, baiklah,"

"Hati-hati ya, Sasuke!"

"Hn.."

Sasuke segera keluar rumah, memakai helm dan sandal, lalu menaiki sepeda motor bebek yang ada di sebelah rumah. Pak Fugaku yang sedang menyiram tanaman melihat ke arah Sasuke,

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Pak Fugaku tiba-tiba.

"Disuruh Ibu ambil baju di tempat jahitan biasanya," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati,"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu segera menarik gas sepeda motornya.

Saat pergi dan kembali ke rumah, Sasuke melewati jalan yang sama. Sebelum sampai ke tujuan, mata Sasuke tidak lepas dari pagar rumah kecil milik seseorang yang berada di depan pertigaan jalan desa. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu terkikik sendiri, merasa lucu kalau sampai sekarang dia masih teringat kejadian saat mulai bersepeda di luar rumah, tepatnya di depan rumah kecil itu.

 **Tonikaku Koge**

 **(Kayuh Saja Terus)**

 **Naruto tetap milik Kishimoto Masashi. Tsubame pinjam tokoh saja.**

 **Peringatan: kadang terasa OOC. Lebih enak dibaca sambil membayangkan sepeda.**

Hari libur yang cerah memang selalu cocok untuk melakukan kegiatan yang disukai. Tidak terkecuali Itachi dan Sasuke. Karena Sasuke yang baru bisa bersepeda belum mengenal haluan dan tata krama saat bersepeda, Itachi memutuskan untuk sekali-kali menemani Sasuke bersepeda berkeliling desa supaya Sasuke segera terbiasa dengan kondisi jalanan.

Awalnya, Itachi selalu sengaja mengajak Sasuke melewati jalan yang jarang memiliki pertigaan. Menurut Itachi, lebih baik lewat perempatan jalan besar daripada lewat pertigaan jalan kecil. Sasuke yang hanya mengikuti kakaknya pun tidak pernah protes, mengapa tidak melewati jalan ini atau itu.

Suatu hari, entah terlupa atau sengaja, Itachi mengajak Sasuke bersepeda lebih jauh dari biasanya. Kalau biasanya Itachi mengajak Sasuke hanya sebatas tempat-tempat yang agak ramai di sekitar desa, kini dia mengajak Sasuke untuk bersepeda sampai ujung desa. Ujung Desa Konohagakure sebenarnya sudah menjadi tujuan biasa Itachi kalau ingin bersepeda sendiri.

Sepanjang jalan, Sasuke tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Dia hanya mengayuh dan mengayuh. Bahkan dia tidak minta berhenti seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang berusaha menghemat energinya," batin Itachi.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi mengajak Sasuke berhenti dulu sambil melihat-lihat sawah dan bukit di sekitar ujung desa. Tak salah kalau Itachi suka bersepeda ke sana, pemandangannya masih alami. Sasuke pun terlihat menikmatinya sambil turun dari sepeda dan meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Hup, aahhh! Segarnya di sini," kata Sasuke. Itachi yang masih menaiki sepedanya tersenyum saja.

Setelah dirasa cukup segar, Itachi mengajak Sasuke pulang melewati rumah penjahit langganan keluarga Uchiha karena jalanan itu ramai. Kalau melewati sawah-sawah, Itachi tidak berani karena konon kabarnya di sekitar sana banyak pemalak yang tiba-tiba muncul saat senja dan dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke.

Mereka mulai mengayuh sepeda lagi.Setelah melewati rumah penjahit tersebut, Itachi mengingatkan Sasuke,

"Kalau nanti di dekat pertigaan, berhentilah dulu, baru boleh jalan lagi. Kendaraan di situ kadang tidak terkontrol,"

"Baik, Kak!" seru Sasuke.

Beberapa meter sebelum melintasi pertigaan tersebut, Itachi mengayuh sepedanya lebih kencang karena kondisi pertigaan itu sedang sepi. Melihat kakaknya mengayuh lebih cepat dan takut tertinggal, akhirnya Sasuke pun mengayuh lebih cepat. Sepedanya yang kecil membuat kakinya lebih cepat lelah, tapi dia masih tetap mengayuh sampai tidak fokus dengan kondisi jalanan.

Itachi sepertinya terlupa kalau kali ini Sasuke juga ikut bersepeda.

Saat mereka berdua sampai di pertigaan tersebut, mereka berbelok ke kanan. Namun, karena ada tugu kecil di tengah-tengah pertigaan itu, Itachi dan Sasuke tidak melihat ada sepeda motor yang berlawanan arah dengan mereka mendekat. Mereka berhasil menghindari sepeda motor itu, namun hanya Itachi yang berhasil berbelok dengan baik dan kembali ke jalan tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Di saat yang sama, Sasuke berhasil menghindari sepeda motor tersebut. Namun, dia tidak bisa kembali ke haluan yang benar. Sepedanya berjalan lurus ke arah rumah seseorang. Dia sudah berusaha mengerem sepedanya, namun remnya tiba-tiba tidak bisa digunakan. Kakinya juga berusaha mengerem.

 _Kalau waktunya jatuh, pasti jatuh._

 _BREKKKKK!!! KRETTT KRETTT KRETT!_

Sepeda Sasuke benar-benar menabrak pagar rumah orang. Tubuh bagian atasnya ikut menabrak pagar, kakinya tersangkut ke parit kecil di depannya, dan sepedanya pun terpental sehingga sebagian masuk ke parit. Detik awal, dia hanya membenahi posisi duduknya, bersandar ke pagar. Detik berikutnya, dia menyadari kalau jalanan itu tidak ada siapa-siapa dan tidak ada yang menolongnya. Dan lagi, dia pun tidak sanggup berteriak minta tolong. Tubuhnya terasa berat hanya untuk mengucap kata tolong. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian,

"Hei, ada yang jatuh! Di dekat pagar putih!" sahut beberapa laki-laki yang melintas di jalan tersebut. Melihat keadaan Sasuke, mereka langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Dik, dengar suaraku, tidak?" tanya seseorang yang pertama datang. Sepertinya orang ini khawatir melihat tatapan kosong Sasuke.

"Ini kok kakinya _nyangkut_ di parit? Taruh sini, yang bagus!" sahut seorang bapak sambil mencoba mengangkat Sasuke yang masih terduduk lemas.

"Kasih minum, kasih minum!" sahut yang lainnya, lalu ada orang yag berlari ke arah pemilik rumah yang pagarnya ditabrak Sasuke untuk meminta segelas air.

"Dik, kamu _kok_ bisa jatuh? Kamu naik sepeda _sama_ siapa?" tanya bapak yang mengangkat Sasuke.

Setelah menerima berbagai pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang menolongnya dan meminum air, belum sempat dia menjawab pertanyaan, ada orang lain yang berteriak sambil berlari ke arah seharusnya Sasuke berjalan,

"Mas! Mas yang naik sepeda gunung! Adiknya jatuh! Ketinggalan!" orang itu awalnya asal berteriak saja, tidak yakin siapa yang dimaksud. Tapi, sepertinya dia menjadi lebih yakin setelah melihat wajah pengendara sepeda itu.

Itachi merasa terpanggil. Dia berbalik arah, melihat ke belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat menyadari adiknya tidak ada di belakangnya dan pikirannya baru selesai memproses panggilan orang tadi: adiknya jatuh. Segera dia memutar sepeda ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang menolong Sasuke dan menghampirinya,

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Maaf, Kakak tidak tahu kau jatuh. Kau tak apa, kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Hmm, _nggak_ apa-apa, kok. Cuma _lemes_ ," jawab Sasuke dengan mata yang sudah lebih 'hidup' dari sebelumnya namun tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar.

"Ah, syukurlah. Terima kasih, bapak-bapak, sudah mau menolong adik saya,"

"Lain kali adiknya lebih diawasi, Mas. Kasihan jatuh tadi. Untung _nggak_ ditinggal pulang _sama_ Mas," ujar salah satu orang yang ada di sana.

"Maaf, Pak. Tadi memang saya tidak tahu kalau adik saya jatuh. Saya akan berhati-hati lagi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih," kata Itachi sambil berusaha membopong Sasuke yang masih sedikit terhuyung-huyung.

*

Itachi menepikan sepedanya sejenak lalu meneliti sepeda Sasuke yang tadi masuk ke parit.

"Untung tidak rusak. Tapi jadi agak kotor," katanya.

Mengapa Itachi mengamati sepeda Sasuke dulu? Karena jalan menuju ke rumahnya masih jauh. Kalau mengandalkan sepeda Itachi untuk mengangkut Sasuke, bagaimana kabar sepeda Sasuke? Lagipula, sepeda gunung Itachi tidak memiliki sadel belakang, jadi kaki Sasuke harus berpijak pada ujung-ujung poros roda belakang. Dan itu terasa tidak mungkin saat tahu kaki Sasuke pasti masih lemas setelah terjatuh tadi.

"Eh, ternyata bajumu kotor juga. Tapi kakimu benar-benar tidak sakit, kan?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Hmm, _nggak_ sakit. Tapi aku masih belum kuat mengayuh," jawab Sasuke asal-asalan. Tapi sebenarnya, Itachi tahu ada goresan di lutut Sasuke.

"Ya sudah. Kita jalan sebentar ke sawah sana. Nanti di sana ada sungai," tambah Itachi.

Mereka pun berjalan menuntun sepeda masing-masing. Sampai di sungai yang tidak jauh dari lokasi Sasuke terjatuh, Itachi langsung mengajak Sasuke turun ke sungai,

"Sasuke, sini. Lukanya cuci di sini. Itu kakimu ada goresan sedikit,"

" _Nggak_ mau! Takut pedih,"

"Eh, daripada nanti _ketahuan_ Ibu, lho!"

Sasuke diam sejenak, berpikir apa jadinya kalau peristiwa hari ini diketahui oleh Bu Mikoto. Tentu Bu Mikoto akan marah dan mungkin akan melarang Sasuke bersepeda lagi. Karena tidak mau hal itu terjadi, Sasuke menurut dan langsung masuk ke sungai. Sambil menahan sakit saat Itachi membasuh goresan di kakinya, Sasuke mengelap wajahnya lalu bagian dari sepedanya yang tergores atau ada bekas tanah.

Tiba-tiba,

"Mas, Mas! Maaf, kalau buang air, jangan di sungai ini! Ini untuk sawah, lho!" seru seorang pengendara sepeda motor yang saat itu tidak sengaja melihat Itachi dan Sasuke ada di sungai. Setelah itu, pengendara sepeda motor itu berlalu. Itachi yang merasa tidak melakukan apa yang dikatakan orang tadi, terkikik lalu tertawa sejadi-jadinya,

"…-kkkkkkkk, hahahahahaha. Orang itu, yang benar saja! Hahahaha!"

Sasuke yang masih menghayati pedihnya air sungai pada lukanya hanya tersenyum tipis. Tidak ikut tertawa bersama Itachi. Lalu, mereka keluar dari sungai dan pulang. Saat sampai di rumah, baik Pak Fugaku atau Bu Mikoto, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Sasuke terjatuh dari sepeda.

*

Seminggu kemudian, Sasuke masih belum berani bersepeda sendiri. Apalagi, dia sudah memahami bahwa rem sepeda kecilnya itu tidak bisa digunakan. Bu Mikoto menjadi heran, mengapa Sasuke sudah jarang menaiki sepedanya lagi,

"Sasuke, tumben tidak main sepeda?"

"Capek, Bu. Lagian, kakak juga _nggak nemenin_. Kan aku belum boleh main sepeda sendiri," jawab Sasuke berkilah. Sebenarnya dia masih takut kalau jatuh seperti seminggu lalu.

Itachi yang baru bangun dari tidur siangnya mendengar percakapan Bu Mikoto dan Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke. Besok 'kan aku libur. Bagaimana kalau sekali-kali kita naik sepeda Ibu keliling desa?" tawar Itachi. Wajah Sasuke yang awalnya datar-datar saja berubah ceria sekali.

"Eh, Kakak mau? Ayo, Kak! Ayo! Nanti sore, ya! Bu, nanti pinjam sepeda, ya!" teriak Sasuke kegirangan sambil menggandeng tangan Itachi.

"Hmm, ya, ya. Tapi nanti hati-hati, ya," kata Bu Mikoto.

"Eh, tapi sekarang aku menyapu garasi dulu, Sasuke. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kita berangkat," kata Itachi.

"Ya, ya! _Nggak_ papa, Kak! Asyik!" ucap Sasuke dengan raut yang antusias.

"Tapi Sasuke tidur siang dulu. Kalau tidak tidur, tidak boleh main keluar," tegur Bu Mikoto. Awalnya Sasuke menekuk wajahnya, seakan tidak ingin tidur siang. Namun, walau sebentar, dia harus tetap tidur siang supaya 'memenuhi syarat' Bu Mikoto untuk boleh bermain sore harinya.

*

Setelah Itachi membersihkan garasi, dia mengamati sepeda Bu Mikoto. Sepeda Bu Mikoto sudah hampir tiga bulan tidak digunakan. Jadi, rangkanya penuh debu dan beberapa laba-laba bersarang di sana. Itachi mengelapnya dengan kain bekas dan sedikit air. Setidaknya sepeda itu tidak terlihat kumal saat dipakai keluar nanti, pikirnya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan garasi, Itachi mengeluarkan sepeda Bu Mikoto dari garasi. Kemudian, dia masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan menemuinya tengah tertidur.

"Hei, Sasuke. Bangun. Katanya mau ikut bersepeda denganku?" ujar Itachi membangunkan Sasuke.

"Ehmm? Sudah sore, ya? Baik, Kak. Aku cuci muka dulu, ya," kata Sasuke sambil bangun dan melangkah terhuyung-huyung ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Sasuke siap, Itachi dan Sasuke berangkat. Tak lupa pamit pada Bu Mikoto yang berpesan untuk pulang sebelum malam tiba. Saat mereka hendak berpamitan dengan Pak Fugaku, beliau sedang pergi membeli kayu, jadi mereka tidak menemui beliau di bengkel kayu belakang rumah.

"Eh, mengapa ada tali plastik di keranjang?" tanya Itachi.

"Oh, mungkin sisa Ibu belanja. Biasanya Ibu begitu, kalau dapat tali plastik ditaruh di keranjang," jawab Sasuke asal-asalan.

Akhirnya mereka berangkat.

*

Itachi ternyata bersepeda ke ujung desa. Sasuke yang awalnya santai lalu teringat kejadian seminggu lalu. Sasuke yang awalnya berpegangan pada rangka sadel belakang, mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Itachi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di baju Itachi, seakan dia benar-benar tidak mau melihat tempat itu lagi. Itachi pun baru teringat kalau adiknya kemungkinan masih teringat kejadian seminggu lalu.

"Uh, salah jalan aku," batinnya.

Saat sudah semakin menjauh dari lokasi tersebut, Sasuke mulai memberanikan diri membuka wajahnya dan berpegangan pada sadel belakang lagi. Sasuke sekarang bisa menikmati udara di persawahan ujung desa.

Setelah melewati persawahan, Itachi membelokkan setang ke kiri, menuju jalan besar terdekat dengan Lingkungan Uchiha. Jalan besar yang biasa dilewati truk pengangkut ternak ini, kali ini sedang sepi. Jadi, Itachi bisa mengayuh sepeda lebih kencang. Sasuke diam saja sambil mengamati pergerakan Itachi sambil tetap berpegangan pada sadel belakang. Tak lama kemudian,

 _CTEKKKK! BUGHHHH!_

Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar jalan besar itu langsung memandangi Sasuke yang sudah jatuh tersungkur dari sadel belakang tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi. Itachi sebenarnya merasa sepedanya lebih ringan namun tetap mengayuh sepedanya sampai ada seseorang yang berteriak memanggilnya,

"Mas! Mas! Adiknya jatuh!"

Itachi merasa tidak asing dengan teriakan itu, seperti sudah pernah diteriaki seperti itu. Dia menghentikan sepedanya, langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Sasuke dibopong beberapa orang ke pinggir jalan. Perlu beberapa detik pikirannya untuk mengolah informasi bahwa adiknya jatuh lagi dari sepeda

Dia merasa tidak membelok terlalu tajam tadi. Dia memikirkan bagaimana Sasuke bisa jatuh. Dia memandangi sepeda Bu Mikoto dan melihat rangka sadel belakang yang menyambungkannya dengan rangka utama sudah patah. Itachi tidak mempedulikan hal itu, memutar sepeda, dan berjalan menuju kerumunan orang.

"Permisi, Pak. Maaf, saya mau lewat. Itu adik saya," kata Itachi sambil menerobos pelan-pelan kerumunan orang-orang itu.

Itachi melihat Sasuke yang gemetaran seperti minggu lalu. Tapi, kali ini keadaanya lebih parah. Lututnya luka karena bergesekan dengan aspal. Sepertinya Sasuke sempat terseret sebentar sebelum benar-benar terjatuh dari sepeda.

"Sasuke, maaf ya. Maaf," ucap Itachi berkali-kali. Sasuke masih meringis menahan sakit pada kakinya tidak mendengar apa kata Itachi. Seseorang yang berjualan roti bakar di depan jalan itu lalu menghampiri Itachi,

"Mas, kamu anaknya Pak Fugaku Uchiha, ya? Kok bisa naik sepeda sampai ke sini?"

"Eh! Iya, Pak. Tadi saya hanya keliling-keliling saja sama Sasuke. Tapi sadel belakangnya putus tiba-tiba," jawab Itachi.

"Apa bautnya terlepas ya? Coba kulihatnya dulu," kata penjual roti bakar itu. Itachi sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke melihatnya juga.

"Wah, kalau ini sih benar-benar putus. Lihat, bahkan putusnya tepat di titik yang dilas," tambahnya.

"Bagaimana ya, Pak? Rumah kami masih lumayan jauh," ujar Itachi.

"Hmm, begini saja," kata penjual roti bakar itu sambil mengambil tali plastik di keranjang sepeda lalu membuat simpul untuk mengaitkan sadel belakang dengan tangkai sadel depan.

"Nah, begini lebih baik. Setidaknya kalian tidak perlu menyeret sadel putus itu sampai rumah. Nah, coba naik dulu," ujar penjual roti bakar mantap. Itachi mengangguk lalu berbicara pada Sasuke,

"Tahan sedikit sakitnya, ya. Sekarang naik ke sepeda dulu,"

Sasuke menurut saja. Sambil tetap meringis, dia menaiki sadel belakang, lalu disusul Itachi yang naik di sadel depan.

"Terima kasih sudah dibantu, Pak!" seru Itachi sambil bersiap mengayuh sepedanya.

"Ah, iya. Salam buat ayahmu, ya. Bilang, dari Pak Inabi Uchiha!" seru penjual roti bakar itu.

"Baik, Pak. Kami permisi dulu,"

*

Sampai di rumah, Itachi dan Sasuke sudah tidak memikirkan lagi cara untuk menyembunyikan kejadian itu dari orang tua mereka. Mereka sudah pasrah kalau kali ini dimarahi Bu Mikoto karena dianggap kurang hati-hati dalam bersepeda. Untungnya, kali ini Bu Mikoto tidak marah. Malah meminta maaf karena sudah lama tidak merawat sepedanya sampai sadel belakangnya bisa lepas. Lalu, Bu Mikoto mengobati luka di kaki Sasuke.

Malam hari, saat Pak Fugaku sudah pulang, beliau menanyakan di mana Sasuke dan Itachi pada Bu Mikoto. Itachi sedang membaca buku dan Sasuke sedang tidur di kamar.

"Tumben dia tidur cepat?" tanya Pak Fugaku.

"Tadi habis jatuh dari sepeda. Sepertinya dia kaget jadi badannya lelah sekali. Habis makan malam, dia langsung tidur," jawab Bu Mikoto.

"Hmm…" gumam Pak Fugaku.

*

Beberapa menit setelah Pak Fugaku mandi dan makan malam,

"Sasuke, kau pusing?" tanya Pak Fugaku yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar anak-anaknya, duduk di pinggir ranjang, dan mengelus kepala Sasuke. Itachi yang tidur di ranjang bagian atas tidak terganggu dengan kedatangan Pak Fugaku.

"Enghhhh, apa Ayah? Aku tidak sakit kepala," gumam Sasuke yang terbangun tiba-tiba.

"Ayah pijat, ya," kata Pak Fugaku.

"Hnnn," gumam Sasuke sambil membenahi bantalnya dan kembali memejamkan mata. Pak Fugaku tetap memijati kaki, punggung, dan kepala Sasuke. Berharap tubuh Sasuke terasa lebih baik besok, saat bangun tidur.

( _bersambung_ )

*

 _Catatan Tsubame:_ _Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberi review. Maaf kalau reviewnya belum dibalas, karena kalau pakai app FFn di android tidak bisa untuk ngebales review, bisanya via PC. In syaa Alloh kalau ada waktu (dan kuota), Tsubame balas. Atau ada yang mau ngajarin balas review via HP?_ _Entah mengapa chapter ini terasa lebih **medhok** , padahal tujuannya nggak membuat mereka jadi begitu. Tapi, agak aneh rasanya kalau tidak memberi gelar 'Mas/Mbak dan Adik' di cerita kali ini. Dan kalau pakai 'Kak', rasanya juga kurang sesuai hehe._ _Oya, pasti ada yang tanya, kenapa Tsubame pakai tanda bintang untuk memisahkan tiap sesi? Karena Tsubame pakai HP untuk menyimpan dan mengirim tulisan. Jadi ya, seadanya. Maaf ya kalau jadi kurang enak dilihat._ _Untuk revisi, Tsubame sedang mencari waktu karena ada beberapa urusan di dunia nyata. Jadi, mohon sabar lagi._


	3. Membeli Sepeda

Hari Minggu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membeli bahan makanan di pasar. Bu Mikoto yang sedang tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaan sekolah meminta Sasuke untuk mengantar beliau ke pasar. Sepulang dari pasar, Sasuke memilih jalan pulang melewati rumah mendiang neneknya yang dekat dengan pasar.

Sasuke sudah jarang berkunjung ke rumah neneknya sejak neneknya meninggal dunia dan paman serta bibinya memutuskan untuk tinggal di luar kota. Namun, setiap kali Sasuke melewati rumah neneknya sepulang dari pasar atau dari tempat lain, Sasuke merasa rindu dengan suasana di rumah neneknya itu.

Sasuke ingat, dia pernah kabur dari rumah neneknya karena tidak mau mandi sore sampai harus bersembunyi di toko orang hingga nenek dan bibinya kebingungan. Pernah juga Sasuke harus lari dan bersembunyi dari anak sapi neneknya yang tiba-tiba terlepas. Atau, Sasuke yang pernah terkena ulat bulu sampai seluruh tubuhnya gatal saat bermain di dekat pohon besar di halaman rumah neneknya.

Tapi, Sasuke pun tidak lupa kalau dia memiliki banyak cerita lain selama dia dititipkan tiap siang di sana.

 **TONIKAKU KOGE**

 **(Kayuh Saja Terus)**

 **Naruto tetap milik Kishimoto Masashi. Tsubame lagi-lagi hanya pinjam.**

 **Peringatan: alurnya kali ini melompat-lompat.**

Setelah peristiwa Sasuke jatuh dari sepeda saat keluar bersama Itachi, Bu Mikoto memutuskan agar mereka berdua harus membeli sepeda baru. Sebenarnya, sepeda lama Itachi masih bisa dipakai walaupun rantainya sering lepas dan Sasuke bisa menggunakan sepeda Bu Mikoto jika memang dia ingin bersepeda. Namun, sadel belakang sepeda Bu Mikoto bahkan belum dilas. Akan terlihat aneh kalau bersepeda dengan sepeda yang disimpul dengan tali plastik sekadarnya pada sadel belakangnya.

Itachi dan Sasuke selalu mendapat uang bulanan dari orang tuanya. Mereka kumpulkan uang tersebut dalam celengan. Kalau uangnya sudah terkumpul banyak, mereka memang ingin beli sepeda dengan uang itu. Itachi beberapa waktu kemudian mendapat uang lebih banyak. Bukan dari orang tuanya, tapi dari orang tua dan saudara-saudaranya karena dia mendapat ranking satu di kelas. Sasuke tidak iri. Justru ia ikut senang karena kakaknya mendapat uang lebih banyak.

Itachi dan Sasuke sebenarnya sudah pernah membahas niatan membeli sepeda dengan uang tabungan masing-masing pada orang tuanya. Awalnya, ini adalah ide Itachi. ternyata Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Sebenarnya, Bu Mikoto maupun Pak Fugaku ingin membelikan sepeda dengan uang Pak Fugaku saja. Namun, kedua anaknya ini kukuh ingin membeli sepeda dengan uang tabungan mereka di bank. Sebagai orang tua, akhirnya mereka setuju pada pilihan kedua anaknya, supaya rasa percaya diri mereka tidak hilang. Tidak lupa, mereka mengatur jadwal pembelian sepeda, supaya Bu Mikoto bisa mengantarkan karena Pak Fugaku biasanya sibuk di bengkel kayu siang hari sepulang sekolah.

Suatu malam, di hari sebelum membeli sepeda,

"Kak! Kakak mau beli sepeda apa?" tanya Sasuke mengusik Itachi yang sedang sibuk menyusun magnet-magnet yang dikumpulkannya di meja belajar.

"Hmm, mungkin aku akan beli sepeda gunung yang ada peredam kejut di depannya," jawab Itachi tanpa menghadap Sasuke. Masih serius bermain magnet rupanya.

"Eh, yang seperti itu apa tidak mahal?" tanya Sasuke yang penasaran duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Ya, jangan beli yang harganya sampai puluhan juta seperti sepeda gunung Kakek Madara. Beli yang di kisaran satu juta saja,"

"Emang uang tabungan Kakak berapa?"

"Kalau untuk beli sepeda, aku ambil 1.500.000," ujar Itachi yang menghentikan tangannya yang sedang bermain magnet. Sasuke yang terkejut mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang sambil membentuk 'e' di bibirnya,

"Eh, banyak juga!"

"Memang uangmu berapa, Sasuke?"

"475.000. Bisa dapat sepeda apa ya, Kak?"

"Memangnya kamu mau sepeda yang seperti apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sepeda seperti punya Paman Obito,"

"Sepeda Paman Obito? Aku tidak yakin masih ada yang menjualnya,"

"Hmm, ya sudah. Waktu di toko besok, aku lihat-lihat dulu saja. Kalau ada yang harganya pas, aku baru beli,"

Akhirnya, sampailah pada hari yang sudah disepakati oleh mereka. Hari itu, Sasuke dijemput ibunya lebih awal dari rumah neneknya. Setelah makan siang dan tidur siang –anak seumuran Sasuke wajib tidur siang-, Sasuke berangkat ke toko sepeda bersama Bu Mikoto dan Itachi. Rencananya, mereka akan berkunjung ke dua toko sepeda yang besar di sekitar Konoha.

Toko sepeda pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah Toko Iwa Berkah. Toko ini dijaga oleh seseorang bernama Ohnoki. Awalnya Sasuke tertarik dengan salah satu sepeda gunung yang dipajang di sana. Namun, dia belum siap mengeluarkan uangnya. Dan lagi, dia mendengar ibunya mencoba menawar harga sepeda gunung yang kurang lebih seperti deskripsi Itachi, punya peredam kejut. Kalau sampai menawar dan prosesnya lama, sepertinya Bu Mikoto tidak akan membeli di toko ini, menurut Sasuke. Benar saja, tak sampai 30 menit, Bu Mikoto berpamitan pada penjaga toko.

Berikutnya adalah Toko Tetsu Kurnia. Pemiliknya seorang bapak bermata sipit dengan uban yang merata bernama Mifune. Awalnya Sasuke enggan berlama-lama di toko ini karena tokonya terlihat kecil, gelap, dan koleksi sepedanya sedikit juga mahal-mahal. Dia merasa sepeda yang dipajang itu bisa dibelinya kalau saja uang tabungannya sebanyak uang Itachi. Kelihatannya, Itachi berhasil mendapat sepeda yang dia inginkan. Harganya pun lebih rendah dari uang yang Itachi bawa.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak punya banyak pilihan. Uangnya hanya sedikit, namun dia ingin sepeda seperti milik Paman Obito. Sebuah sepeda gunung tua tanpa peredam kejut.

Tunggu! Karena Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat Paman Obito, pikirannya jadi melayang ke rumah neneknya lagi. Tiba-tiba suara neneknya terngiang di telinganya.

* * *

 _Obito! Ayo berangkat sekolah! Sudah jam berapa ini? Tapi, sarapan dulu!_

 _Obito! Jus wortelnya di meja!_

 _Obito! Obatnya diminum dulu!_

 _Sasuke sudah sering mendengarkan kalimat tersebut saat dia dititipkan di rumah neneknya di pagi hari, saat dia libur sekolah dan orang tuanya tidak bisa membawanya ke sekolah tempat mereka berkerja. Tapi, siapa Obito?_

 _Jadi, Obito adalah salah satu paman Sasuke, adik Bu Mikoto yang paling kecil. Biarpun sudah bergelar paman, Obito masih berstatus siswa di salah satu SMA idaman di Konoha saat itu. Sasuke sangat dekat dengan Paman Obito karena umur mereka tidak terlampau jauh dibandingkan dengan paman dan bibinya yang lain._

 _Mengapa Sasuke sampai hapal dengan kalimat-kalimat tersebut?_

 _Paman Obito memiliki masalah penglihatan sampai harus memakai kacamata. Sasuke tahu kalau setiap pagi pamannya harus minum beberapa jenis obat, menggunakan tetes mata, dan minum jus wortel buatan neneknya. Rutinitas pagi pamannya ini selalu memancing rasa penasaran Sasuke. Jadi, jika Sasuke sudah di rumah neneknya sejak pagi hari, dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan menunggu pamannya minum obat._

 _Namun, bukan masalah mata Paman Obito yang menjadi perhatiannya sehari-hari._

 _Paman Obito selalu mengendarai sepeda setiap berangkat sekolah. Menurut Sasuke, sepeda pamannya ini bagus dan selalu terlihat berkilau. Sayangnya , sepeda seperti milik Paman Obito sudah tidak diproduksi lagi oleh pabrik yang bersangkutan. Dan lagi, sepeda itu merupakan produk lama. Tentu desainnya akan lekang oleh waktu._

 _Soal cerita tentang sepeda Paman Obito. Sasuke paham sekali kalau dia ingin sepeda sepeti itu. Namun sekarang tidak mungkin menginginkan sepeda yang sama. Jadi, cerita itu pun tidak dia hiraukan lagi._

 _Sasuke teringat kembali dengan salah satu pengalaman yang dia dapat saat Paman Obito meminta Sasuke untuk membantunya untuk membuat dumbbell,_

 _"Sasuke, tolong ambilkan kaleng cat yang sudah kucuci di luar, ya! Sekalian dengan batu dan semennya!"_

 _Kali ini, Paman Obito membuat sendiri dumbbell nya, karena malu meminta uang pada nenek dan tidak mungkin menggunakan uang jajan sendiri. Hal ini membuat Sasuke penasaran,_

 _"Paman kenapa tidak menabung dulu saja?"_

 _"Kalau aku menabung dulu, aku tidak bisa segera latihan. Nanti ototku tidak cepat besar dan aku tidak cepat keren seperti Kakashi atau Asuma."_

 _Sasuke mengangguk saja tanpa bertanya lagi. Sasuke memang belum pernah bertemu teman Paman Obito yang bernama Kakashi atau Asuma. Namun, dari cerita Paman Obito, dia bisa menangkap kalau dua orang tersebut pasti punya perawakan yang besar -Sasuke bahkan belum bertemu teman Paman Obito yang bernama Guy-. Tidak seperti Paman Obito yang tinggi tapi tidak berotot._

 _"Daripada kau melamun, bantu aku menuang adukan semen ini, Sasuke!" sahut Paman Obito yang membawa seember adukan semen memecah pikiran Sasuke sebelumnya. Sasuke segera memakai sandalnya lalu membantu Paman Obito di halaman rumah. Sasuke membantu menuang semen ke dalam kaleng cat berukuran sedang. Lalu, Paman Obito memasang pipa di tengah kaleng tersebut._

 _Ketika dumbbell buatan Paman Obito sudah jadi, Paman Obito rajin berlatih angkat beban dengan dumbbell tersebut. Sasuke ikut penasaran. Dia ikut mencoba mengangkat dumbbell tersebut. Ternyata berat juga. Sudah seperti dumbbell sungguhan. Lalu, dia mencoba mengangkat dengan kaki. Rasanya sudah sangat berat seperti pemberat kaki milik ayahnya di rumah, namun lebih berat sampai kakinya susah bergerak._

 _Sasuke menangkap sesuatu. Paman Obito tidak harus mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk berlatih angkat beban. Yang penting, dia punya dumbbell dulu. Kalau nanti uangnya sudah lebih, bisa membeli dumbbell sungguhan._

* * *

Kembali lagi ke Sasuke yang masih bingung memilih sepeda.

Uang tabungan Sasuke hanya 475.000. Dia pun belum ada referensi yang baru tentang tipe sepeda terbaru dengan harga tersebut. Tapi, berdasarkan apa yang dia simpulkan saat membantu Paman Obito, dia cukup mencari saja sepeda yang sesuai dengan uang yang dia bawa. Tak perlu yang besar seperti sepeda gunung, punya peredam kejut, atau terlalu kecil. Hal terpenting adalah dia punya sepeda sendiri dan pantas dibawa ke sekolah.

Dia memberanikan diri bertanya pada salah satu penjaga toko, apakah memiliki koleksi sepeda seharga uang yang dia bawa. Lalu, penjaga toko tersebut dengan senang hati mengajak Sasuke masuk ke tempat penyimpanan sepeda di toko itu. Setelah Sasuke lihat kembali, jumlah sepedanya lebih banyak dari yang dia lihat di depan toko. Namun, yang ditunjukkan oleh penjaga toko itu semua adalah sepeda kota, bukan sepeda gunung, Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar ingin membeli sepeda baru dengan uang tabungannya, segera memilih sepeda yang menurutnya tidak terlalu kecil atau besar dan warnanya tidak mencolok. Setelah selesai memilih dan memperlihatkannya pada Bu Mikoto, Bu Mikoto bertanya pada Sasuke,

"Yakin mau beli yang ini? Tidak mau seperti milik Itachi?"

Sasuke sudah teranjur mantap. Dia tidak sabar ingin menggunakan sepeda itu.

Itachi akhirnya membeli sepeda gunung dari label lokal yang sudah diekspor ke berbagai negara. Sedangkan Sasuke, karena uangnya masih lebih sedikit dari Itachi tapi tetap ingin membeli sepeda, dia membeli sepeda kota seperti milik Bu Mikoto yang lama, namun desainnnya sudah lebih modern dan ergonomis. Pak Mifune membantu Sasuke membongkar plastik pelindung sepeda itu dan memompakan bannya. Jangan ditanya bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke setelah membeli sepeda. Dia sangat senang. Dia mengendarai sepeda itu dengan kecepatan tinggi saat pulang dari toko.

Sepeda Itachi harganya masih murah, namun sudah dilengkapi dengan VCD cara penggunaan dan perawatannya. Belakangan ini, Sasuke lebih sering menonton video tersebut sambil melihat sepeda model apa saja yang dikeluarkan label itu. Jangan lupa, ada iklan di sana yang menggambarkan dua orang yang setelah melakukan upacara pernikahan, bergegas naik sepeda bersama pasangannya, dan pergi entah ke mana. Menurut Sasuke, sepertinya itu menyenangkan.

"Kak, kalau nanti menikah, apa kau akan seperti itu?"

"Hahaha, entahlah Sasuke. Ide yang bagus, tapi memboncengkan seseorang di depan kita itu berat, lho!" jawab Itachi sambil melirik perut Sasuke yang sedikit gendut, menurut Itachi.

"Huh, Kakak menyindirku, ya?" Sasuke memasang wajah sebal.

Itachi terkikik melihat wajah adiknya, lalu berlari begitu saja menghindari Sasuke yang hampir mengamuk.

* * *

Beberapa minggu setelah membeli sepeda, Sasuke terlihat jarang menggunakan sepeda untuk keluar rumah atau ke sekolah. Itachi heran. Apakah mungkin Sasuke sudah bosan dengan sepedanya atau sepedanya rusak. Karenanya, Itachi bertanya pada Sasuke saat pulang dari sekolah,

"Kau kenapa sudah jarang pakai sepedamu, Sasuke?"

"Kak, aku malu kalau bawa sepeda ini ke sekolah. Nanti kalau ditertawakan temanku bagaimana?" jawab Sasuke asal-asalan

"Memangnya apa yang aneh dengan sepedamu?"

"Sepedaku kecil, Kak. Lebih kecil dari punya teman-teman di sekolah."

"Hei, sini. Coba lihat sepedamu!"

Sasuke mendekati Itachi yang sedang menunjuk bagian bawah setang sepedanya.

"Kau lihat sambungan setang ini? Punyamu tidak dilas, lho," terang Itachi.

"Memang, kalau tidak dilas kenapa, Kak?"

"Menurutmu, kalau tidak dilas, bagaimana cara memasangnya?"

"Eh, ya di-…"

"Hmm?" tanya Itachi dengan memasang wajah penasaran pada Sasuke.

"Oh ya, ya. Bagaimana ya, Kak?"

"Kalau tidak dilas, berarti sepedamu dirangkai seperti _puzzle_. Coba lihat, bagian depan sepedamu, dari setang sampai garpunya, disambungkan dengan rangka utama dengan ring ini," Itachi menunjuk bagian bawah setang yang berdekatan dengan rangka utama sepeda Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan gerakan tangan kakaknya.

"Tandanya, waktu proses pembuatan, pabriknya mencetak rangka utama sekaligus dengan ring ini. Jadi sepedamu utuh dan tidak mudah koyak. Masih ingat sadel belakang sepeda Ibu?"

"Dilas, ya?"

"Betul. Kau bahkan pernah jatuh saat kubonceng, kan?"

"Oh iya, ya! Betul juga. Berarti kalau sambungan sepeda hanya dilas saja bahaya, ya?"

"Tidak juga. Karena tidak semua bagian bisa disambung dengan ring seperti ini. Ada beberapa yang harus dilas. Tapi, kalau disambung seperti ini, setidaknya mengurangi peluang untuk patah atau koyak. Paham?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang lihat sepedaku. Bagian yang sama denganmu tadi dilas. Kalau tidak dirawat baik-baik, bisa saja tiba-tiba patah karena berkarat. Apalagi kalau digunakan naik turun bukit. Yah, namanya juga sepeda gunung murah. Tapi, lumayan untuk bersepeda di sekitar Konoha," terang Itachi.

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah, Sasuke dengan bangga menceritakan tentang bagian sepedanya yang tidak dilas kepada teman-temannya. Semua yang membawa sepeda antusias dengan penjelasan Sasuke. Kemudian, mereka segera mengamati sepeda mereka dan mendapati bagian yang dimaksud Sasuke. Ternyata, bagian yang dimaksud Sasuke pada sepeda yang lain juga dilas.

"Yah, sepedaku dilas juga ternyata. Sepedamu pasti sepeda mahal, Sasuke," keluh Kiba sambil mengelus rangka utama sepeda BMX yang dijulukinya 'Akamaru'.

* * *

 **Catatan Tsubame:**

 **Hiatus setahun lebih dan bahkan tidak mampir lagi di selama itu sepertinya membuatku rindu menulis lagi.**

 **Sebenarnya, bagian ini akan di _publish_ tepat waktu saat itu, sesuai rencana awal penulisan FF ini yaitu seminggu sekali. Tapi, di saat bersamaan dengan waktu _publishing_ , salah satu paman Tsubame meninggal dunia –paman Tsubame ada banyak-. Jadi sedih dan tidak _posting_ dulu sebagai wujud bela sungkawa. Lalu, tertunda lagi karena pekerjaan di dunia nyata. Begitu terus sampai saat ini, hahaha :'''''**

 **Ya, salah satu paman Tsubame jadi salah satu ide munculnya FF ini.**


End file.
